


Lost Kingdoms

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, enderdragons, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thing featuring Nebris and enderdragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Kingdoms

He had been a King once, ruler of an entire Kingdom. That was, until the winds of change came. His kingdom had been thrown into turmoil, mass upheaval. The entire landscape that was once lush and fertile decayed, crumbling to arid and lifeless rock. His subjects warped and twisted into terrible mockeries of what they once were, and his once beautiful queen...his once beautiful queen turned into a lumbering beast. He was ashamed to say, he fled. None of his subjects recognized him, let alone his queen. And he could not save his kingdom if he was dead. So he fled through a portal. 

When he awoke, he found himself elsewhere. Green grass, water, sheep nearby. He thought at first he was dreaming, and his kingdom was restored. Looking around, his stomach sank. This was not his land, this was someone else's place. Similar enough though...maybe he could rebuild here and figure out if he could fix his own kingdom.

He had found others shortly, careful to not mention who he was in case they had been the ones who had devastated his country and home. He hadn't realized they didn't have quite the same abilities as him when they kept calling him cheaty. He tried to keep it under wraps exactly what he was capable of, but they continued to call him Cheaty this, Cheaty that. Not a very noble title, but a title nontheless. He forged ahead with his plans. Slowly he rebuilt his home, but these new people kept distracting him, pulling him away from studies into what happened, how to fix what occurred. 

Months went by, before he heard dreaded news. These people aimed to kill the dragon, the one who was once his fair queen. He had suspected for some time there was no saving her or his kingdom, and had thrown himself into building and planning a new place to live. But to actually kill her...but to not show up would cast suspicion upon him. So he went, and saw them kill his queen. When he saw the egg though...he knew he had to rescue it. There was no telling what these people would do to a baby dragon. And while it might not even be his child, he would take care of it like one. But then they stole it back, and hide it from him. For awhile, he was filled with rage and anger. But then, timed passed, as did the world they were in.

The world they were in was reborn. The vague hope that maybe his home was reborn too was dashed when he heard the others speak of it, and their plan to take down the dragon once more. This time, he would be prepared. He would protect the egg, and come hell or high water, he would not let them take it from him this time.

So when they fought his wife again, he steeled his heart, and finally, finally...he grabbed the egg and ran. They would not have her, never. And he took her, and protected her. And kept the egg warm, and when she finally hatched, he took care of her. He knew very little about taking care of dragons, but one day, maybe he could turn her into the human she should be. He might not be able to save his kingdom, but maybe he could, at the very least, save her.


End file.
